Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~
Concert Tour''' ---- Released March 13, 2013 Format DVD, Blu-ray Disc Recorded 2012 ---- Morning Musume Concert Tour Chronology ---- Previous: Ultra Smart Spring 2012 Tour Next: Michishige☆Eleven SOUL Spring 2013 Tour ]] Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (モーニング娘。誕生15周年記念コンサートツアー2012秋 ～ カラフルキャラクター ～; Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Commemoration Concert Tour 2012 Fall ~Colorful Character~) is Morning Musume's 2012 Fall Concert Tour. It was held on the 15th Anniversary of Morning Musume's Formation in 1997. The DVD and Blu-ray were released on March 13, 2013. The DVD ranked at #8 and sold 4,693 copies, the blu-ray ranked at #8 as well and sold 4,182 copies total. Tracklist DVD Tracklist= Songs are performed by all members unless indicated otherwise. #Opening #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #MC1 #Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #VTR #Waratte! You - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Watashi no Jidai! - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Back Dancers: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) #MC2 #Chikyuu ga Naiteru #Bravo! #MC3 #Aisareitai no ni... - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Seishun Domannaka - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Namida Hitoshizuku - Tanaka Reina #Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi (Back Dancers: Kaneko Rie and Murota Mizuki) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #MC4 #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Tanaka Reina #Medley: #*Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Kimagure Princess & Fantasy ga Hajimaru remix #*SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ & I'm Lucky Girl remix #*OK YEAH! #MC5 #Resonant Blue #Ren'ai Hunter #Dokkaan Capricio #MC6 #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun ;Encore #Wakuteka Take a chance #MC7 #Be Alive ;Bonus Footage #Afternoon Show MC4 #Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, and Iikubo Haruna |-|Other Performances= The following performances might not be available in the DVD, as they were not featured at the Budokan concert. However, they could be featured in the soukou USB concert or in an upcoming DVD magazine. *Forest Time - Harvest *Boys be ambitious! - GREEN FIELDS *Futsuu no Shoujo A - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! - Michishige Sayumi & Iikubo Haruna *Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Kudo Haruka *Daisuki 100 Manten - Fukumura Mizuki and Ishida Ayumi *Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito - Sato Masaki *CRAZY ABOUT YOU - Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi *Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi (Back Dancers: Sayashi Riho and Sato Masaki) Solo DVDs Solo DVDs for this concert are only sold to fanclub members. The DVDs, unlike the regular concert DVD, focuses on just one member. Michishige= |-|Tanaka= |-|Fukumura= ]] *'Full Title:' Fukumura Mizuki on Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (譜久村聖 on モーニング娘。誕生15周年記念コンサートツアー2012秋 ～ カラフルキャラクター ～) Tracklist #Opening #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #Waratte! You #Watashi no Jidai! #Chikyuu ga Naiteru #Bravo! #Aisareitai no ni... #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Medley: #*Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Kimagure Princess #*Fantasy ga Hajimaru #*SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #*I'm Lucky Girl #*OK YEAH! #Resonant Blue #Ren'ai Hunter #Dokkaan Capricio #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun ;Encore #Wakuteka Take a chance #Be Alive |-|Ikuta= |-|Sayashi= |-|Suzuki= ]] *'Full Title:' Suzuki Kanon on Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (鈴木香音 on モーニング娘。誕生15周年記念コンサートツアー2012秋 ～ カラフルキャラクター ～) Tracklist #Opening #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #Waratte! You #Watashi no Jidai! #Chikyuu ga Naiteru #Bravo! #Aisareitai no ni... #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Medley: #*Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Kimagure Princess #*Fantasy ga Hajimaru #*SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #*I'm Lucky Girl #*OK YEAH! #Resonant Blue #Ren'ai Hunter #Dokkaan Capricio #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun ;Encore #Wakuteka Take a chance #Be Alive |-|Iikubo= |-|Ishida= |-|Sato= |-|Kudo= ]] *'Full Title:' Kudo Haruka on Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (工藤遥 on モーニング娘。誕生15周年記念コンサートツアー2012秋 ～ カラフルキャラクター ～) Tracklist #Opening #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #Waratte! You #Watashi no Jidai! #Chikyuu ga Naiteru #Bravo! #Seishun Domannaka #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Medley: #*Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? #*Kimagure Princess #*Fantasy ga Hajimaru #*SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #*I'm Lucky Girl #*OK YEAH! #Resonant Blue #Ren'ai Hunter #Dokkaan Capricio #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun ;Encore #Wakuteka Take a chance #Be Alive Featured Members *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (back-up dancers) **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki *Special Guests **Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition Winner ***Oda Sakura **GREEN FIELDS ***Shimizu Saki ***Mitsui Aika ***Miyazaki Yuka **Harvest ***Takeuchi Akari **Tanaka Reina to Band Yaritai Joshi Member Daiboshuu Audition Winners ***Okada Marina ***Uozumi Yuki ***Miyazawa Marin Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume concert to feature Michishige Sayumi as the leader of Morning Musume. *First Morning Musume Concert to not feature a 5th Generation Member since GREEN LIVE. *First Morning Musume Concert to not feature an 8th Generation Member since Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~. *11th Generation member Oda Sakura was presented at this concert. *The final of day the concert will be on December 15, 2012. The graduations of Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin were held exactly 2 years ago on that date. *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Kaneko Rie and Murota Mizuki participated in the concert as back- up dancers. *GREEN FIELDS and Harvest were the opening acts for the concert on October 28. *Former member Mitsui Aika participated as a guest for the concert. *6th Generation member Tanaka Reina announced her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the concert. *Kudo Haruka, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna and Tanaka Reina celebrated their birthdays during this concert tour. *This is the first Morning Musume tour since the release of 10 MY ME where they have not sung the song "Namidacchi". Concert Schedule Total: 35 Shows Gallery Curr.jpg|Morning Musume with 11 members News large 9467.jpg|Oda Sakura Tumblr mac5awVe581qkx6eso1 500.jpg|Oda Sakura Sakura11thgen.jpg|The winner tumblr_mafz5sLTAX1ryg9qmo3_1280.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance tumblr_mafh4vTOGt1qclfimo1_1280.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120915113533967.jpg|15th Anniversary img20120916045942148.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120916045954951.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120915113537284.jpg|Wakuteka Take a Chance img20120916045915731.jpg|Hello! Pro Kenshuusei with Tsunku tumblr_mbj8bygmxD1r1261wo1_500.jpg|Namida Hitoshizuku - Reina's Solo tumblr_mbjejvga391rgiml2o2_500.jpg|Promotion truck tumblr_mbjejvga391rgiml2o3_500.jpg|Promotion tumblr_mbjhh5cXpZ1qkf2lho1_500.jpg|Oda Sakura tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo4_1280.jpg|Aisareitai no ni... - 9th Generation tumblr_mbksgyRAtX1qamt41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo1_1280.jpg|One•Two•Three tumblr_mbjhd7ywMj1qclfimo1_500.jpg|Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ ccsmm11.jpg ccsmm12.jpg|Lalala no pipipi - Sayumi's Solo ccsmm4.jpg|Lalala no pipipi tumblr_mbkhuwE6uP1r63vf2o1_500.jpg|Lalala no pipipi - Sato Masaki as Back dancer tumblr_mbkhtgxv4k1r63vf2o1_500.jpg|Lalala no pipipi - Sayashi Riho as Back dancer tumblr_mbj1yg0VD71rr0svqo3_1280.jpg|Seishun Domannaka - 10th Generation tumblr_mbksgp5dxO1qamt41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbkshuJbYw1qamt41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbl6kvFCnv1reqqy6o1_250.jpg 375910_10151248109045482_1012361570_n.jpg|Sato Masaki promoting concert 562026_10151279014250482_1570448318_n.jpg tumblr_maix2lXKJg1rf6yqto1_500.jpg tumblr_mf01ocDPo31qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdq234H6sq1r63vf2o1_500.jpg 317693_10151279013125482_1314201859_n.jpg 598991_10151302347775482_70026929_n.jpg mod_article52755563_50825251d7b1b.jpg tumblr_mafvik6Tv51rttoleo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_mayvlnzgtC1rzhx51o1_500.jpg tumblr_mct8i2RamU1qa6eh5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mag728v03S1rzhx51o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbxzrd3erU1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcq334NF2w1qiapv1o1_500.jpg 1000px-KHARUKA1.jpg 182551_10151302353855482_2007222713_n.jpg 577271_10151279015090482_1436045552_n.jpg tumblr_mc5e77XLLD1rsxj2qo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcgg6qEjeC1r8ei9so1_500.jpg 30756_10151293873065482_971959952_n.jpg 33853_10151302345400482_1791417542_n.jpg 575282_10151339046990482_1940368620_n.jpg 644649_10151279011770482_1403645586_n.jpg tumblr_mc43ftunRZ1rcf1v4o1_500.jpg 556670_10151340759735482_1722756868_n.jpg tumblr_mbkugs1MeQ1rzrejoo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbxzfpoQzk1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mf4g1tG2hF1rzrejoo1_500.jpg mod_article52755563_50824b0d53ac9.jpg tumblr_mbxs0x1m1Z1qa6eh5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mf5jewBJ3s1qiapv1o1_500.jpg 223621_10151293869155482_124891178_n.jpg img2012091718003898.jpg tumblr_mbxp0z0MvD1rzhx51o1_500.jpg tumblr_meu28jGEi11qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_me3whgttTS1rdlngno1_500.jpg tumblr_mes05cpaNp1r1261wo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb2th1VLZD1qiapv1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mf3pbp9JjW1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_me438aixiQ1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mego8gK1il1rf6yqto1_500.jpg tumblr_me43bsYoVd1qclfimo1_500.jpg tumblr_meessjHaPR1qkx6eso2_500.jpg tumblr_me3dlhdB9A1r84hvvo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdsw5rjIA11qclfimo1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_mbj1ixO0xA1rr0svqo2_500.jpg pVTek.jpg 389404_557465397603613_682440597_n.jpg tumblr_mbl6dlCm011qclfimo1_500.jpg 532580_10151387488255482_1929948784_n.jpg o0800053312188305367.jpg tumblr_mbll9iO0ow1rzhx51o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb3ji8zWSG1qkx6eso2_500.jpg tumblr_mcruf7ULNF1rgiml2o1_400.jpg tumblr_mbngnmubpS1qclfimo1_400.jpg tumblr_mbj1ixO0xA1rr0svqo1_500.jpg tumblr_magi9dP2d51qiapv1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgx2r2hjKE1rr0svqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mgx2r2hjKE1rr0svqo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mgx2r2hjKE1rr0svqo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mgxgokY1pI1rzrejoo1_500.jpg External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Blu-ray: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:2013 Photobooks Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Michishige Sayumi DVDs Category:Tanaka Reina DVDs Category:Fukumura Mizuki DVDs Category:Ikuta Erina DVDs Category:Sayashi Riho DVDs Category:Suzuki Kanon DVDs Category:Iikubo Haruna DVDs Category:Ishida Ayumi DVDs Category:Sato Masaki DVDs Category:Kudo Haruka DVDs Category:Solo DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs